Crazy
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Delaney Jones leaves her art school to go to Canada with her parents where she meets Eli. Sparks start flying when he realizes that she's different just like him.
1. Chapter 1

_I love Eli and I think he needs someone who's more like him than Clare. They should just be friends in my opinion so I wrote this story._

_There's a link to Delaney on my profile and her clothes._

_*When there's a new outfit I'll post a note up here.*_

* * *

_Delaney_

I didn't particularly want to go to Degrassi instead of my New York acting academy but my one of my dads got a job transfer. So he, my other dad Greg, and I left our cute little loft and headed to Canada and _new adventures, _new adventures my ass.

"How much freakin' longer until we're at our new house? I want to get out of the car and stretch my legs," I groaned, sprawling out in the backseat.

"We're about ten minutes away, dearest. Why don't you get up and gather all of the things that you've strewn around the backseat?" Greg asked, glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

I stuck my tongue out at him before starting to clean everything up. I pushed my books and laptop back into my backpack and my iPod into the front pocket. We pulled up in front of a big house smack-dab in the middle of all the others.

"Are you serious? We live in a suburb?" I asked, staring out the window at the house that had movers going in and out of it. "Whatever, I want a room upstairs."

"You act like we have all kinds of kids. You're an only child so you get whatever room you want," David, my other dad, said, smiling back at me.

I ran out of the car and up the stairs before my dads could even get out of the car. I saw a door that seemed further away from the others so I opened it up to find a staircase that lead up to an attic room above everything else.

It had a slanted ceiling on one side while the other was rather high up. There was a window with a little seat under it that I could picture myself reading in. This was the most perfect room that I've ever seen in my life and I knew that it had to be mine.

"You would be the kid who wanted to live in an attic. I'll have the movers bring your stuff up here," Greg said wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing my head.

"You two raised me this way, you should be proud," I said, kissing his cheek before running downstairs to the car to grab my backpack.

"Hello, are you one of the people moving into that house?" a voice asked from behind me.

I jumped and whipped around to face him, I had had my ass up in the air as I tried to reach my bag. He had shaggy black hair and gorgeous green eyes; he had on skinnys and a Dead Hand shirt. He had his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips. God, he was beautiful.

"Uhm yeah, my dads and I are. I'm Delaney," I said, holding out a hand for him to shake. "Do you live around here or are you just stalking the new girl?"

"I'm totally stalking you, when I see cute girls I just go into creeper mode," he said, winking at me. Then he took my hand in his and said, "I'm kidding, I live in the house next to yours. I'm Eli."

"Well it's lovely to meet you, Eli. Do you think you could help me take some of this stuff up to my room so I don't have to wait on these movers?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"I guess I could take time out of my busy schedule to help a lady in need," he said, smirking at me again. "What do I need to do?"

My parents decided to walk out of the house right then so I grabbed his hand and said, "Right now you need to come meet my parents."

"What? We haven't even been on a proper date yet, they're going to kill me because you're pregnant with my child so young," he said as I dragged him over. "I've barely had a life and now they're going to take it from me."

I rolled my eyes as we came to a stop in front of them. "David, Greg, this is my new friend Eli. He's going to help me take all of the stuff up to my room."

"Hello there Eli, it's nice to meet you. I'm Greg," Greg said, holding out a hand for Eli to shake. Then he pointed to David, "This is my husband, David. Thank you for helping our darling Delaney bring her things inside."

"It's no problem really; a lady in need is just my forte. It was nice meeting you," he said, nodding his head to them before I pulled him over to the car.

I reached inside and got the cat carrier with my kitty Darby inside. I heard him let out a quiet meow before going back to sleep. I just laughed before throwing a ton of bags from the trunk onto my back and turning to face Eli.

"All of the boxes with purple duct tape on the sides are mine. Just follow me on up if you would," I said, winking before turning and heading towards my attic room.

Once everything was packed upstairs, I flopped back on my bed and let out a sigh. I felt Eli plop down next to me and echo my sigh. I knew he was making fun of me but it was too cute for me to point it out so I just flipped over onto my stomach to face him.

"Do you go to Degrassi?" I asked, petting Darby who jumped onto the bed next to me.

"Yep, it's my senior year finally. Are you going there too?" he asked, a smirking pulling at his full lips and making my heart stop beating for a second.

"I'm starting there on Monday and I'm going to be a senior too. Does it have a very good drama department?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"I'm sort of the puppet master of the drama department so yeah it's pretty good. What are you an actor, a director, what?" he said, sitting up with his legs crossed.

"I'm an actress at heart but I'll do whatever it takes to be part of a show. I went to an art school in New York my entire high school career until this year because my father got transferred," I said, tugging on the hem of my shirt.

"That's amazing! I need someone to help me run the drama department. We may even be able to find a part for you in our musical/play we're putting on this spring," he said, his eyes glowing emerald.

"That's awesome, I would appreciate that so much," I said, smiling. "What's the play/musical about?"

"It's an adaption of Romeo and Juliet but it's sort of a modern take, I guess you would say," he had a maniacal look on his face. "It's Romeo and Jules, a take on two male leads."

I felt my jaw drop as I thought about how taboo that is. "You actually got permission from your principal to do that? You're school must be pretty forward."

"He was beyond excited about it, actually. The girl who was helping me run it dropped out because she thought it 'wasn't right' or whatever," he answered, petting Darby who had planted himself on his lap.

"Well I think otherwise, obviously, but what made you think of this?" I asked, getting up and starting to put things away. "It's so far out there that it's in Narnia."

He laughed despite himself and said, "I'm trying to get into NYU next year and a play as diverse as this is sure to get their attention."

"You're so different than anyone I've ever met in my life. I'm really digging on your vibe, Captain Darkness," I said, pushing on his shoulder as I walked past him. "NYU is my dream school too, I got the attention of the Dean and he's already thinking about me for next year."

"You're so lucky, I have to work my ass off for them to even notice me, much less think about giving me a spot," he said. "I'm digging on you too so I'm going to let that Captain Darkness jab go, Princess Punk."

I wiggled my fingers in his direction. "Oh, you burn me babe."

* * *

_If you're reading drop a review and tell me what you think about the story so far._


	2. Chapter 2

_I got a review! I was so excited that I had to post this chapter!_

_*There's a new outfit so go check it out*_

* * *

_Delaney_

I woke up the next morning to Darby sitting on my face. I groaned and rolled over so he fell onto the bed and jumped down with a disgruntle meow. I got out of bed and saw that it was about seven so I needed to get ready for my first day of school.

"Morning sugar plum," Greg said as I walked into the kitchen. "Want some bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

I nodded and ate in silence. I wasn't much of a morning person and they'd caught on to that by now. When I was finished I sat my plate in the sink and went upstairs to get dressed for the day. I pulled on a floral tank top and tucked it into a short black skirt with a belt around it. Then I put on a white cardigan and black ankle booties. I straightened my hair to where the platinum blonde was shiny and the auburn was flashing from the bottom. I put on black eye shadow and eyeliner before putting my stuff into my backpack and walking downstairs.

"I told Eli that you would take him to school this morning so you'd know where to go," David said, handing me my lunch and kissing the side of my head.

I heard a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Eli standing there. Before I could say anything, Greg shouted, "Make sure you bring us home a cute boy!"

I felt my cheeks heating up as I slammed the door and leaned back against it. "I'm so sorry that you had to hear that. But then again this time it wasn't a chick. They're all for me being gay even though I'm totally not."

"Whatever, I'm not judging," he said, getting into the passenger seat of my bug and sitting his backpack between his legs. I shrugged mine off and gave him puppy-dog eyes, "Fine, hand it here. You have me whipped and we're not even together."

I rolled my eyes before taking his directions toward the school. After I parked and got my schedule, Eli showed me to my locker and seemed to recognize the girl standing next to it.

"Delaney, this is Imogen," he said, gesturing to the small girl with crazy pigtails and an adorable outfit. "She's going to be in the drama club with us."

"Oh that's so awesome! What's your first class, maybe we have it together?" she said, bouncing up and down.

"I don't know, Eli has my schedule," I said, opening my locker and shoving some notebooks and my lunch inside of it.

"Goodie, we all have homeroom together," she said, linking arms with me and starting to skip off down the hallway.

I saw Eli start laughing so I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway with us. We came up to a room and Imogen ducked inside so I assumed it was our homeroom. We sat in the back row and she started talking a mile a minute about the musical.

I looked over at Eli and leaned over to whisper, "Is she always like this? Not that it's bad or anything but is she always this…excited about things?"

"Yeah, that's part of her charm. She's sort of like a little kid but she's one of the smartest people that I know," he said, smiling over at Imogen who was still talking about the musical.

I saw the way he looked at her and couldn't help but ask, "How long were you two together before she ended it?"

He looked shocked before she answered, "Not that long actually. Now I'm with our other best friend, Fiona. She's so amazing and beautiful, not that Eli isn't amazing and beautiful too but it's a different type of amazing-"

"That's really great, Imogen. Am I going to be greeting this Fiona in the halls anytime soon?" I asked, smiling at her.

"No, she's in New York right now but she's coming to stay with me in a few weeks so you can meet her then," she said, her smile never faltering.

I nodded before the teacher commanded our attention which meant I looked down at my notebook and began absentmindedly doodling.

_Eli_

I watched Delaney out of the corner of my eye all of homeroom. She had a notebook opened up and she was intently focused on it, sketching away. Every once in a while she would glance up at me before going back to her sketching.

When the dismissal bell rang she closed her notebook and stood up. I was about to show her to her class when Imogen shouted, "Adam! Come over here and show Delaney to your next class, please."

"No, it's fine you don't have to walk with me. I'm sure I could find my way there," Delaney said, biting her bottom lip and making my stomach give a painful squeeze.

"It's not a problem; I mean I'm heading in that direction anyway. Come hither, milady," Adam said, linking arms with Delaney and walking off down the hallway.

Once they were out of earshot Imogen started spazzing out. "You're so into her! Oh my god Eli, your eyes didn't leave her the entire time we were in homeroom. You two would be so perf together."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have the best track record with girls or did you forget our entire relationship? Or my relationship with Clare because that one was a great one."

She just slapped my shoulder as we walked into English. "Maybe Delaney is the girl that you've been looking for. She could be your one true love!"

"Who's his one true love?" Clare asked, plopping down in the seat next to mine. "Are you getting over me this soon?"

I didn't respond because I knew she was being sarcastic. I just sat there while the teacher droned on and on about sentence structure trying to figure out what Delaney was drawing. She never said anything about being into art but somehow I wasn't too shocked that she was.

* * *

It was lunch time the next time I saw her. She walked in with Adam and Drew laughing over something they said, but when her eyes landed on me she excused herself and ran over. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and started fake sobbing.

"I missed you so much! I don't know how I'm going to make it through the rest of the day without my love," she said, a little loud for a new girl.

When she pulled back and saw everyone looking at her she curtsied and said, "You're so very welcome for your lunchtime entertainment. I'm Delaney Jones and I bid you ado."

I couldn't fight the smile that was tugging at my lips. She wasn't afraid to be center of attention because she was different, that was so refreshing. Most people thrived to fit in but she seemed content being who she was.

"You just seem to get better and better, Delaney Jones. What's something about you that's going to pop my bubble, Princess Punk?" I asked, sitting next to her at our lunch table.

She seemed to deflate as she sat down at the empty table across from me. "I don't want to say something and freak you out."

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "I'm sure that there's not one thing that you can say that will freak me out. I'm pretty immobile."

"I tried to commit my freshman year. I tried to hang myself but my father came in and stopped me before I kicked the chair out from under me," she said, hanging her head instead of looking at me.

"I crashed my hearse into a wall because I loved a girl one time. I'm bipolar and on drugs to control it. I had a girlfriend who died in a hit and run," I said, ticking them off on my fingers. "Need I continue?"

"Maybe we could actually work as best friends. We're both crazy messed up," she said, biting into her apple with a big smile on her lips.

Oh sweet Jesus, I could already see that I was going to fall for her.

* * *

_Review again?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I got two different reviewers last chapter and it was fabulous._

_I realized that there wasn't links on my profile but there are now. So yeah._

* * *

_Delaney_

I was sitting on the stage as I finished my sketch of Eli that I'd started this morning in homeroom. The only thing that I couldn't seem to get right was the light behind his eyes. I was concentrating so hard on the notebook in my lap that I didn't notice Eli standing behind me.

"What have you been drawing all day? I haven't seen you look up from that notebook all day," he said, flopping down next to me on the stage and swinging his legs.

I slapped my hand over his face and felt my cheeks heat up. "It's nothing; I just don't have anything else to do with my life. I mean I could do school work but what's the fun of that?"

He laughed but I saw his eyes still wandering over to the notebook. I sighed before flipping it open and sitting it on his lap. His eyes were trained on the pages of my rough pencil sketch. I felt my heart beating so fast that it hurt and I was afraid it was going to beat out of my chest.

"I thought you said that you were an actress?" he said, his eyes tracing the angles of his face. "This is amazing, you're an artist."

I just pulled the notebook away from him and slapped the cover down. "Shut up, I'm not an artist. I can't draw at all, I just dabble in it."

Before he could say anything everyone came in for the class and the teacher appeared on the stage behind Eli and me. I turned around to face her and saw that she was elaborately dressed in colorful clothes and a shawl. I automatically loved her.

"Today we're going to be painting sets for the upcoming production," she said, holding her arms out to the sides. "Every piece of set that needs to be painted so pick one out and get to work. There's a mock-up version of what it's supposed to look like attached so have at it."

She then disappeared into her office in a flash of color. Everyone split up and I found Imogen sitting on the other side of me now. We all sort of just sat there in an awkward silence until I saw that there was still one set that no one was working on.

I grabbed Imogen's hand and tugged her over to the wood. "Let's paint a balcony, Imogen my dear. Eli, care to join us?"

He stood up and took a paintbrush out of the cup, dipping it into paint. We worked diligently and quietly until I hit Imogen's nose with the brush I had. She laughed before hitting my cheek and initiating a subtle paint fight.

"You two need to stop being children," Eli reprimanded, that damn smirk on his lips. "We're seniors in high school, start acting like it."

I turned to Imogen and winked. She seemed to get what I was saying because when Eli turned back to the set we got each of his cheeks. He looked up and there was a gray dot on one side and a blue stripe on the other.

"That's what children do!" I said, fist bumping Imogen.

He kindly took his paint brush and went from the top of my forehead down to the tip of my chin before doing the same to Imogen. After we'd made him match us the dismissal bell rang for us to leave school for the day.

According to Eli there wasn't drama tonight so we could go on home. I invited Imogen over to do our homework and together we all made the trek out to my car. I turned on the radio and Katy Perry started blaring through the speakers making me and Eli both groan. Imogen didn't seem bothered, she just sang along, dancing around in the backseat.

When we pulled up in front of my house I thankfully turned the car off and heard a sigh of relief come from Eli. We walked into my empty house and up to my room where we sprawled everywhere to do homework after washing off the paint.

"Where are your parents?" Imogen asked, lying with her head hanging off of my bed.

"David's at work and I'd say Greg is at the store. I'm sure there's a note on the fridge telling me but I'm too lazy to go check and see," I said from my spot sprawled on my stomach beside her.

Eli looked over at us and laughed when he saw our position. "How are you two even comfortable like that? Imogen it looks like you're about to break your neck and Delaney it looks like you're about to snap your spine."

I just shrugged before going back to my Lit homework. I was halfway through the worksheet when I heard Imogen's phone going off. She glanced at it and said, "That would be my dad, he's outside. Ciao, my darlings."

_Eli_

I watched her flip off of the bed, careful not to flash me her panties. She pulled yoga pants out of her dresser, hiding behind the door to pull them on. She threw her skirt and cardigan onto the bed, leaving her in a crop top and her pants.

I saw a glint on her stomach and smirked. "Why Miss Jones, is your belly button pierced, color me shocked?"

She gave me an exasperated look before gesturing to her body. "Take one look at me, do you seriously have to ask me if my bellybutton is pierced?"

"You're right, then again you're always shocking me with the things I learn. What else do you have pierced?" I asked, standing up and walking towards her slowly. "I mean I could always have an investigation."

I took her hips in my hands and yanked her closer to me, running my nose along her jaw. I let my hands ghost along her hipbones before placing a delicate kiss just under her ear. She was holding her breath and when I pulled back to look at her I saw that she had her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and she was breathing raggedly.

"Eli, what are you doing?" she whispered, leaning her head back against the wall I'd pinned her against.

I took my hands off of her and placed them on either side of her head, caging her in. I bent down next to her neck and whispered, "I'm looking for any tattoos or piercings that you haven't told me about."

She let out a shaky laugh before flipping her hair off of her shoulder and showing me her shoulder. There was a phoenix that went down under her top and ended on the opposite hip. I traced a finger down it, taking in the amount of detail that must have been put into it.

"Where did this come from? I figured I would've seen it the first day you were here when you had your ass in the air. What's the story behind it?" I asked, still pinning her to the wall.

"Do you remember when I told you about how I tried to commit? Well I was in an abusive relationship, the guy was a real douche," she said, her voice shaky. "The tattoo covers a cut that he inflicted by the neck of a broken beer bottle. The phoenix represents rebirth and after I got out of treatment I was a new person so I thought it was fitting."

I pulled back from her and looked into her big brown eyes and saw that there were tears pooling in them. I held her cheeks gently and leaned my forehead against hers and said, "Is he the reason you tried to kill yourself?"

She nodded and a couple tears fell down her cheeks. "He made me feel like I was nothing, like there wasn't one good thing about me. In all honesty I still sort of feel like that a lot."

"Don't even go there, you're amazing. Will you give me a chance to show you how amazing I think you are?" I asked, not moving my head from hers.

She just closed her eyes and let her tears fall silently. I barely saw her nod her head before all of the movement stopped. I pulled her to me and stroked my hands up and down her back, soothing her. I think I've finally found someone more broken than I am.

* * *

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I keep getting reviews and it's so fucking lovely. I love each and every one of you who keeps reviewing._

_*Delaney has a new outfit.*_

* * *

_Delaney_

It was a few days after the incident in my room with Eli and things were slowly falling into a rhythm. I would drive Eli to school; we'd eat lunch together, stay after for rehearsals, and then we'd come back home to do our homework together with Imogen. They had quickly become my best friend.

I was sitting in History staring over at the window when someone sat down next to me. I looked over and saw a boy with shaggy brown hair and a cocky smile; fabulous. To make it better I saw all of his hockey buddies watching from the other side of the room.

"I'm Owen and I think you're gorgeous. What are you doing this weekend?" he asked, glancing over to make sure his friends were still watching us. Ass.

"Nothing with you," I sneered before getting up and moving to sit next to Imogen. "I just got hit on by a hockey loser."

She giggled so hard her pigtails started to bounce and talking wasn't possible. Adam sat on my desk and asked, "What's wrong with you two? Imogen looks like she's having a seizure."

"Owen Milligan just asked her out!" she snorted, falling onto her desk as laughter made Adam start shaking as well.

"Is there something about me that makes me look like I date jocks? I mean look at me!" I shrieked, giggling despite myself.

"You're adorable but I don't think you're his type," Imogen said, laughing still but sitting up correctly. "You're secretly in love with Eli anyways."

I rolled my eyes but before I could respond the teacher walked in and class started. I turned around and faced the board as he droned on and on about the holocaust.

When the bell rang I skipped into the lunchroom with Imogen while dragging Adam behind us. We sat at our usual table and Imogen was still teasing me about Owen when Eli sat down next to me. He kissed the side of my head like usual, it was an ongoing joke that we were like an old married couple.

"Why is Imogen convulsing in laughter against Adam?" Clare asked, sitting down across from us with Ali in tow. "Did something happen in class or something?"

"Oh yes, Owen Milligan asked Delaney out. The funny thing is he expected her to say yes!" Adam explained, smiling against his will.

Clare and Ali started laughing too as they ate but Eli was surprisingly silent. I looked over at him and saw that he was smiling but I saw that it was faked. I made a mental note to ask him about it later when we were alone.

"So how's the musical going?" Clare asked as Dave sat down on the other side of Ali and kissed the side of her head a lot like Eli did to me.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if it's all the same. Can we talk about something else?" Dave sighed, slamming his head onto the table.

We did as he said and kept talking about everything but the play.

_Eli_

I hated the idea of the meathead hitting on _my _Delaney. She was pure perfection and she didn't deserve someone like him. He used girls and threw them away right after; she deserved someone who would treasure her.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Captain Darkness? You've been all broody since lunch," Delaney said, lying on her back next to me on the stage.

"It's nothing; I'm just distracted by all the negative attention the play is getting. You'd think that in the twenty-first century everyone would at least tolerate the idea," I said, playing it off.

She didn't believe me but let it slide. "Whatever, you learn with time that not everyone is going to be excepting of certain lifestyle choices. I've gotten used to it, people are mean to me about it but I just shrug it off."

"You're a lesbian?" a voice asked from behind me.

Delaney didn't even get up. "Becky, this isn't your conversation so butt the fuck out of it. I have gay parents but I'm completely hetero."

"You're parents are gay?" she asked, I could hear the shock in her voice. "How are you okay with that? It's a sin."

Delaney didn't even flinch. "I'm an atheist so I'm not a big stickler for not sinning. I'm sorry that my parents' lifestyle affects you so much. I didn't realize that my life was any of your business."

Becky huffed before stomping off of the stage. I started laughing before looking over at her, she looked completely Zen but I could see her jaw twitching. I guess she was used to people like Becky but it still seemed to piss her off.

"Just ignore her, she's a narrow-minded person. It's her loss in the long run," I said, lying back so I could face her. When she didn't respond I took her hand in mine, "Delaney, are you okay?"

When she didn't respond I took her shoulders in my hands and shook her. When she didn't wake up I shouted for the teacher. "Delaney isn't waking up."

"Take her to the nurse, Eli. She's passed out," she said, gesturing for me to pick her up. "She's probably got low sugar."

Whatever she was saying sounded like a fly buzzing by my ear, the only thing on my mind was getting Delaney to the nurse. I ran to her office and got her attention, banging on the glass next to her desk with my free hand.

Her eyes grew large and she gestured to the empty cot next to her. I lay Delaney down on it and got out of the way as the nurse checked her out. "She's diabetic and her sugar dropped too low. I'm going to need you to go grab her backpack from your classroom quickly, Mr. Goldsworthy."

I ran back to the auditorium as fast as I could, grabbing her backpack before turning around. When I handed it to the nurse she dug through it until she came out with a little bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a syringe.

"I'm going to need you to turn around while I give her this shot. It's going into her stomach and she's wearing a jumper," she said, a grandma like smile on her lips.

I turned my back and bounced on my heels until she told me I could turn around again. I saw color coming back to Delaney's cheeks as the insulin entered her bloodstream. Her eyes fluttered open about ten minutes later and she clutched my hand tightly in hers.

"What happened?" she rasped, her voice thick.

My heart started beating so quickly that it hurt a little bit before I said, "Oh nothing, you just scared me shitless. You're blood sugar dropped and you went into shock, why didn't you take your insulin?"

"I forgot about it today, dad. I'm sorry I won't ever do it again," she said, a smirk playing out on her lips. "Thank you for saving me, Captain Darkness."

I bent down and kissed her forehead just as the nurse came back in. "Miss Jones, I need you to drink this before you leave. Your sugar is still pretty low."

She took the juice box and jammed the straw into it before sucking on it. "Thank you, Mrs. Nurse Lady."

The nurse nodded before walking back into her office and shutting the door. I looked over at Delaney and saw that her eyes were tired. I pulled her back into my arms bridal style and packed her out to her car.

I pulled her keys out of her cardigan pocket and started the car. There was no way I was letting her drive right now, she scared me too much. I couldn't help but glance over at her every once and a while to make sure that she was okay. I couldn't lose her, she meant too much to me.

* * *

_Keep the reviews coming :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_So I'm not exactly going with the show's plotline. Imogen in my story is Fiona's girlfriend and Eli and Clare obviously aren't together._

_*D has a new outfit.*_

* * *

_Eli_

I was sitting in the auditorium when I felt hands cover my eyes. I turned around expecting to see Delaney standing there but I was shocked to see Clare. She sat down beside me on the stage and swung her legs back and forth.

"How're you dealing with the play and all the _feedback _that you're getting?" she asked, leaning over to look at the notebook sitting on my lap.

"It doesn't really bother me too much but I think it's starting to get to Dave," I said, smiling when I saw a note that Imogen and Delaney had written on one of the pages in my notebook. They were arguing over who would win in a fight; Imogen said Harry Potter and Delaney said Batman.

"We never talked about the kiss at the frostival. Where does that leave us, relationship wise I mean?" she asked, twisting the bottom of her skirt nervously.

I turned to face her, sitting the notebook on the stage next to my hips. "Clare, I really care about you but I don't think we should start our relationship again. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have throughout our rocky time together."

Hurt flashed in her eyes before she asked quietly, "Is there someone else that has your attention now? Am I too late?"

Before I could say anything she took my face in her hands and pulled my lips onto hers.

_Delaney_

"Guess who's coming home this weekend?" Imogen shrieked at Adam and me as we left out Econ class. "Fiona!"

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Fiona Coyne?" I asked, lacing my arms through theirs as we made our way towards the auditorium so I could borrow Eli's history book. I left mine at home being the forgetful doof that I am.

"Où! I'm so excited for my best friend and my girlfriend to meet each other!" she cheered, making Adam laugh despite himself.

Before I could say anything in response to that my eyes locked on something that made my stomach knot. Eli was sitting on stage talking to Clare and she wrapped her arms around him like an octopus, locking their mouths together.

"What's wrong, D? Is there someone hooking up in there?" Adam asked, pushing open the auditorium doors. When he saw what was going on he turned to me and said, "It can't be what it looks like."

I didn't listen to him, I just ran towards the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall by myself and sunk to the floor with my back pressed against the door. I felt the air in my lungs getting harder to breathe as my eyes burned, tears spilling down my cheeks.

There was a knock on the door before someone muttered something and came inside anyways. I saw Imogen's feet under the door of my stall before she knocked on it again.

"It's me, can I come inside?" she whispered, her quiet voice making me smile.

I slid over to the other side of the door and reached up to unlock it. She came in and sat across from me after she locked the door. She handed me some tissues from her purse and waited for me to collect myself before pulling out in front of the mirror.

My makeup was running down my face and my hair was sticking to my cheeks, all in all I looked like a hot mess. Imogen swooped in though and fixed me to where the only proof that I'd been crying was the red tint to my eyes. We left the bathroom to see Adam leaning against the wall next to the door.

"I'm glad you guy came out, I looked like a total creep standing here. Eli and Clare are still in there together," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "But you're awesome too, D. I'd totally date you over Clare."

"I'm ditching the rest of the day. You two can feel free to come with me," I said, heading towards the side door and ignoring Adam's awkwardness.

"I'm coming, of course," Imogen said, following behind me. "I can't let you go mope on your own plus I so didn't study for my European Lit test."

We looked over at Adam expectantly and he sighed. "Okay, if we get caught I'm blaming you two. There's no way I can let my mom know about this. She'd kill me."

We just tugged him with us out to my car and far away from the calamity that was Degrassi.

_Eli_

I pushed Clare away from me and held her at arm's length. "Clare, like I said earlier, I care about you a lot but I'm not in love with you anymore. I have feelings for another girl now, I'm sorry."

I watched Clare run out of the room in tears but I didn't chase her. Instead I waited for class to start; it was my favorite one that I shared with Delaney and Imogen. I needed my best friends to help me get this off of my mind and maybe have a movie night tonight at Imo's place with her flat screens…

I sat in one of the seats facing the stage watching the teacher talk about projecting our voices when we performed but Imogen and Delaney never showed up. I waited for a while but soon my anxiety got the better of me and I texted Delaney.

_Babe, where are you and Imo? I'm alone in drama with a bunch of niners, come save me -.-_

I placed my phone on my leg and waited for a response. When my phone did vibrate I saw Imogen's face on the screen instead of Delaney's. I slid the bar across it and saw that she'd been the one to respond to me. At least I knew that they were together.

_We're out getting things pierced with Adam. Why don't you go stick your tongue down Clare's throat some more? I thought you had feelings for D but I guess I was wrong._

They were getting things pierced without me? I sighed before trying to figure out what she was talking about. Of course I had feelings for Delaney, that's why I pushed Clare away from me. Wait, why did they know about that kiss? We were alone in the auditorium when it happened.

_Why do you know about that kiss? Clare and I were alone when it happened._

I stared at the screen expectantly waiting for a response but it never came. Instead I got an incoming call from Adam. I raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Look, I know that you're involved with Clare and everything but it wasn't right to lead D on. She's a mess right now getting her nose pierced with Imogen to take her mind off of it," Adam said, I could hear white noise in the back that I assumed where the others. I mean, who else gets things pierced at two pm on a Thursday?

"I'm not with Clare; I pushed her away saying that I had feelings for someone else. How do you all know about that anyway? We were alone in here," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"D needed to borrow your history book so she came in there to get it. We saw you and Clare sucking each other's faces off so she ran off towards the bathroom crying. Imogen went in and put her back together before we all decided to ditch classes," he explained.

"Is she okay now?" I whispered, hoping to god that I didn't make her do anything stupid.

"Yeah, she's better but she has yet another hole in her body. They're calling me over so I better go. You have a lot of fixing to do," he said before the line went dead.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I already started planning what I was going to do to make her forgive me.

* * *

_Review and tell me what his surprise should be._


	6. Chapter 6

_So I'm thinking about doing a Jake/OC story, what do you guys think?_

* * *

_Delaney_

I hadn't talked to Eli for two days now and it was killing me. I really missed talking to him about everything that was on my mind but now I couldn't. I mean, I had Imogen and Adam but they were no Eli.

Imogen was scurrying around my room while Adam and I lay on my bed watching her. Fiona was coming back tomorrow and she couldn't sit still to save her life. I had my head on Adam's stomach and I felt it vibrate as he laughed watching Imogen somersault across my floor.

Suddenly the door flew open and Greg appeared. "Are you two staying for dinner? We're having homemade pasta that I've spent all week making."

"I was in as soon as you mentioned free food," Adam said, lying back down on my bed.

"Homemade pasta? I'm never leaving again," Imogen said, bouncing on her heels and causing her skirt to twirl.

He nodded before turning but quickly turned back around. "You have a visitor, Delaney. He's waiting downstairs in the living room."

I looked at Imogen with raised eyebrows. She just shrugged so I back flipped off of my bed and walked down the steps. I walked into the living room and saw Eli standing towards the side and I felt my heat kick into overdrive.

When he saw me he stopped fiddling with his hair and said, "I know you're mad at me but I need you to listen to me. I miss you so freaking much that it's unreal. I don't know what I did but if you tell me I'll undo it."

I leaned against the arm of a chair and took a deep breath. "I saw you kissing Clare on the stage. I don't know why but I really didn't like it."

He walked over towards me and smirked. "Are you sure that you don't know why you didn't like it? Or are you just playing games with me?"

I licked my lips instead of answering him. I didn't want to tell him that I had feelings for him; I didn't want to tell him that I hated Clare for kissing him. I just wanted to pull his lips onto mine and make him forget about everything but me.

"Come on Delaney, you're a smart girl. Just answer the simple question and I'm sure you'll get a reward," he whispered his face a few inches from mine.

"Maybe I do know why I didn't like you kissing her but I don't want to tell you why. I'm afraid you'll make fun of me," I said, biting my bottom lip.

He let out a growl before taking my hands in his and pinning them to the wall behind me. "Tell me anything, I don't care I just want to hear your voice."

"I didn't like you kissing her because I want you to be kissing me. I want to be the only one you kiss," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

He smiled before pulling away from me. I growled and took his shirt collar in my hands using it to pull his mouth to mine. I could feel him smirking but I just ignore it and draped my arms over his shoulders, making sure there was no space between us.

He took my hips in his hands and held onto me as tightly as he could, making sure that I didn't run away. Little did he know that was the last thing on my mind, I wasn't going to run from him ever. When he realized that his tugged my bottom lip between his teeth, demanding entrance to my mouth.

I heard a throat being cleared behind Eli so I pushed him away enough to see Imogen and Adam standing in the doorway. They had matching grins on their faces when they saw how hard Eli and I were breathing.

As a knee jerk reaction I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth only to have Eli press his lips back against mine and take control. I knotted my fingers in his hair this time as he ghosted his hands up and down my sides.

"We got the call for dinner and figure we come find you before David and Greg did but at this rate you're going to miss it. But that's fine it just means more homemade pasta for us," Adam said, tugging Imogen into the kitchen.

We pulled away again and I said breathily, "They're not kidding, they will eat all the food. I'm starved so I think we should go to dinner."

I tried to push on his chest but he just pinned my hands back against the wall again. "You're not moving until we figure out what we are."

I decided that playing dumb would be the best way to go so I said, "We're human beings, teenagers, seniors in high school. Uhm, I'm a Libra but I don't know about you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Are we together or was this just a fluke?" he asked, loosening his grip on my wrists. "I don't want you to feel like this has to happen."

I kept my hands in his hair when I said, "After all the time that you've known me you still think I'd do something that I didn't want to?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't really know. Sometimes I jump into things that involve girls that I care about. I want to be with you but if you don't I'll understand and we can stay best friends."

I didn't know what to say so I just said the first things that popped into my head. "I've never been in a good relationship before so you're going to have to guide me through it. Can you handle that, Eli?"

"Oh hell yes, I can handle that," he said, pulling my mouth back to his. When he pulled away he took my hand in his and said, "Let's go get some food before Adam and Imogen eat it all."

_Eli_

We'd all gone up to Delaney's room after dinner to watch movies. I was sitting back against the headboard of her bed with her lying between my legs, our hands sitting on her stomach. Adam was laying on one of her legs with his legs hanging off the other end of the bed and Imogen was lying on Delaney's lap.

I wasn't paying attention to the movie but when I felt Delaney jump I glanced up at the TV. We were watching Insidious and they were sitting in a kitchen. I didn't' understand what was scary about that but whatever.

There was a shout downstairs and Adam said goodbye before walking out. Imogen glanced over at us before shouting, "Hey Adam, do you think that your parents can give me a ride home?"

She winked at us before running to catch up with Adam. Once the door shut I felt Delaney shifting to get up from the bed. She stood up before falling back into a backbend exposing the skin of her stomach to me, making me bite my lip to keep in a groan.

She looked over at me before flipping backwards and sitting my lap. She placed her legs on either side of my hips and laced her fingers together behind my head. I ran my fingers over her lower back, my fingers dipping into the dimples on it.

"You have back dimples?" I asked, smirking at her. When she nodded I said, "That's really hot."

She laughed before kissing me, tugging my lip between her teeth. We stayed locked together for a while before I heard Greg shouting from downstairs.

"Eli, are you spending the night? I'm about to lock the door if not," he shouted.

I seriously thought about it, I mean we'd had sleepovers before but this was different. I didn't want to take this relationship too far too fast. I kissed Delaney one more time before shifting her off of my lap and grabbing my jacket.

"I'm going to go but we'll meet up tomorrow with Imogen to go pick up Fiona," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood up and kissed me one more time before I ran down the stairs and over to my house.

* * *

_Tell me in a review what you think about my Jake story. Or tell me what you think about this story. Or just tell me what you're thinking about right now. Just review._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is sort of a filler chapter because I don't really know where to go with this story now. If you have any ideas please tell me._

_*D has a new outfit in this chapter*_

* * *

_Delaney_

I woke up the next morning to slight snoring on the other side of my head. I felt under my ear and found my phone, making me smile as I remembered last night. Eli and I had fallen asleep on the phone after being up for hours talking about everything and nothing.

"Eli, wake up. We must have fallen asleep on the phone," I said quietly disrupting his snores.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Your morning voice is really sexy, have I ever told you that?" I asked, yawing as I rolled onto my back. "You're sexy in general though…"

"You're one to talk, I bet you're not even wearing pants right now," he said, I could hear the smirk pulling at his lips. "Tell me about it."

I rolled my eyes before glancing over at my clock. "We've got about thirty minutes before we have to meet up with Imogen to go get Fiona. I have to get ready and be attractive, I'll call you when I'm ready and you can come on over."

"Alright, I'll be over then," he said. "Goodbye babe."

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before washing my face. I then fishtail braided my hair and put on minimal makeup before going to pick out my outfit. I pulled out a lacy black quarter length shirt with a white tank top under it and a pair of holey flare jeans. I put on a pair of red TOMS and matching hat, gloves, and scarf. I ran downstairs and slid my phone into my jacket pocket before grabbing an apple and kissing my dads heads.

"I'm going to meet up with the others and grab some dinner later. I love you," I said before running next door. I knocked and smiled then CeCe answered, "Is Eli ready yet?"

"He should be up in his room you can go up and check if you want," she said, gesturing to the stairs. "His room is the last one on the left."

I walked towards his door and knocked as I opened it. Eli was standing in the middle of the floor with only a pair of black boxers hung low on his hips. His hair was wet around her face and he was drying it with a towel.

"Hey beautiful, see something that you like?" he asked, smirking at me before throwing the towel into a bin next to his bed.

I walked up to him and placed my hand behind his head, playing with the wet hair at the nape of his neck. He slid my jacket off of my shoulders and pushed it onto the floor. I pressed my mouth against his and we kissed roughly, his fingers digging into my hips.

He had me pushed up against his door before I pushed him away and tried to catch my breath. He just slid his attention down to my neck, throwing my scarf over near my jacket. He was biting and licking so well that I couldn't hold in my groans.

I glanced over his shoulder and saw that we were about ten minutes late meeting Imogen. As much as I hated to I pushed Eli away from me and said, "We're late you need to get dressed so we can leave."

He sighed but walked over to pull on his jeans and shirt. I was sitting on his bed staring at my nails while he looked around for his jacket. When he came out empty handed I looked behind me and saw that I was sitting on it. So I stood up and held it out to him.

Once he was dressed we walked out to my car and drove towards the bus station. I saw Imogen's pigtails so I parked the car and ran over to her with my arms open. We hugged dramatically before the train pulled up and she started jumping.

I let her go and grabbed Eli's hand, intertwining our fingers as we walked over towards the discharging people. We stood off to the side as Imogen wrapped her arms around a girl with curly hair and a blazer, swinging back and forth. Then she kissed her sweetly before pulling her over to Eli and me.

She pulled Eli into a hug before he came back and slid his hand into my back pocket. Imogen gestured to me and said, "This is Delaney, she's my best friend and Eli's girlfriend."

"So you're the reason my girlfriend has a hole in her nose?" she asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows. When she saw the fear in my eyes she smiled and said, "I'm kidding, I think she looks adorable with it."

I let out the breath that I'd been holding in before hugging her. "That's good; I would hate it if you hated me already. At least get to know me before you hate me fully."

_Eli_

I woke up on Sunday morning with something heavy on my chest. I pried my eyes open to see Delaney sleeping on me with a small smile on her lips. I bit my lip as I took her in, she was pure perfection. Everything about her was so flawless that I felt my mouth go dry.

I stroked my thumb over her jaw and placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred and opened her big brown eyes to look up at me. Her lips pulled into a small smile before she kissed my chin, rolling onto her back and stretching upwards.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep last night?" I asked smiling at how adorable she was in the morning. "You look like a cat when you stretch like that."

She just laughed before getting out of bed and walking out to the bathroom. I sat up and looked around my room at all of the stuff we'd messed up last night. Let's just say we had a rather intense 'getting to know each other' moment.

Delaney walked back into my room glaring at me with her hand clamped over her neck. When she shut my door she moved her hand and I felt pure male pride flood through me. There on her neck was a bit mark that I must have left yesterday during our 'moment'.

I stood up and walked over to her, pulling her close to mine. I kissed over the mark and slowly worked my way to her lips. She grumbled but kissed me greedily anyways, taking my hair in her hands. We stayed locked together until a knock on the door had us bolting apart.

"CeCe and I are going out for breakfast; would you two like to go with us?" Bullfrog asked, poking his head into my room.

"Thank you for the invite but David wants me to help him plan this presentation for his job today. Can I take a rain check?" Delaney asked, making sure her hair covered up the mark.

"Sure thing, D. Eli, you down?" he asked, leaning against the door jamb.

"Yeah, I'll walk Delaney over to her house and meet up with you all at the car," I said, glancing over at D and seeing her smiling at me.

Bullfrog nodded before going back out of the room. I saw that Delaney had stopped trying to pull my sweatshirt further down her thighs. She picked up a pair of my pajama bottoms and pulled then on, throwing all of her clothes into a bag.

"I'm going home, babe. I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said, kissing the side of my head as she walked out of my room.

* * *

_Like I said I really need help on where to go with this story._


	8. Chapter 8

_Quirky Delaney is totes back and I love her._

_*There's a new outfit*_

* * *

_Delaney_

I felt my head bobbing up and down as I tried to stay awake during class. Adam was already gone with his head on my desk and Imogen was soon following. The only thing keeping me awake was Eli poking my sides at random intervals to keep me awake.

I leaned my head back so I could talk to him and whispered, "Why is calculus so boring? I mean, when am I ever going to use this in my life?"

"I have no clue but I think Mr. Scoggins is totally crushing on Imogen. Look at how he keeps glancing over at her," he whispered, laughing quietly.

I looked over and saw that he was glancing over at Imogen but only because her mouth was open. I heard an occasional snore slip out and I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Finally the bell rang and Adam's head sprung up so fast I heard it pop. He swore before rubbing the back of it as we headed towards lunch. I saw Fiona sneaking up behind Imogen but she placed a finger over her lips to shush me.

I heard Imogen shriek before she got quiet, I'm sure Fi was kissing her. I just slid my hand into Eli's and walked with him and Adam. I pulled my money out of my backpack and bought a salad before sitting down at our usual table.

Adam glanced down at my feet and laughed. "You're wearing sandals in the middle of January? Do you want to get hypothermia and lose your toes? There's snow on the ground, woman!"

I rolled my eyes before chomping down on a tomato. "Don't worry about my toes, dad! I can handle myself and I wanted to wear sandals with my skirt, okay?"

He just held up his hands before turning to talk to Drew who'd sat down next to him with Bianca. I nodded to her and she nodded back before looking over at Drew. We weren't really friends but we were civil towards each other.

"D, have you heard about the dance I'm planning with the Ice Hounds?" Fiona asked, playing with Imogen's hair. "It's going to be fab and WhisperHug's playing."

WhisperHug was the band that Imogen and Adam were in with Mo Mashkour and a couple of grade nines. The last I heard they only had one song but maybe they'd written more in the two days I'd missed. That one niner girl was like a musical prodigy or something like that so she probably wrote music in her sleep.

"That's awesome, Fiona. I can't wait," I smiled, biting my lip as Eli squeezed my knee under the table. Then I quietly asked her, "I thought the Ice Hounds hated Student Council since the pep rally thing with that Katie chick. What happened?"

"Let's just say that if anyone knows how to pull strings it's Fiona Coyne," she said, winking at me. Then she reached out and touched my plugs. "These are so tribal, I love them. Where'd you get them?"

"When we lived in New York I made friends with this kid whose grandfather was a medicine man for the local Indian tribe. After I got his blessing he made them for me out of animal bones," I explained, taking a drink from my water.

That drew everyone's attention even Bianca's and Drew's. I couldn't help but laugh and say, "Chillax guys, I made them out of wood a long time ago. I was just making a joke."

They all stared at me like I was insane before slowly going back to their conversations. I just shrugged before going back to my lunch.

oOo

I was standing in front of my locker when I felt hands cover my eyes. I turned around to see Eli standing there with his famous smirk on his lips and his arms crossed as he leaned next to me. He kissed me before pulling away and raising his eyebrows.

I sighed before shutting my locker and looking at him. "Is there something that you want to ask me or are you just frustrated about something? I have to go to art at some point in my life."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Fiona's dance with me. I mean she'd die if we didn't show up," he said, licking his lips.

"I don't know, dances really aren't my thing," I said, walking towards art. "What'll you do if I go with you? Do I get anything out of this deal?"

"I won't tell Imogen and Adam about this conversation. You can't miss their first show as WhisperHug," he said, bumping my shoulder with his. "What kind of best friend are you?"

I just laughed before kissing his cheek and ducking into class. He stood at the door and stared at me as I sat next to Imogen. I kissed her cheek before going towards the back to grab an apron and some clay, knowing that Eli was following my every move with his eyes.

_Eli_

It was later that afternoon and I couldn't find Delaney anywhere. I'd been by her house but her dads said that she wasn't there; she'd gone to Imogen's. When I called she said that she hadn't saw D since classes.

I pulled out my phone again and called her, hoping that she answered it this time. It rang about four times and I was about to hang up when she finally answered it.

"Hello?" she said, her voice sounded hollow and cold.

"Delaney, where are you? You fathers think that you're at Imogen's but she said she hasn't seen you since school ended," I said, taking the car keys off the hook and walking out towards the car. "Tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

"I'm in the park; I really need to talk to you. Everything's falling apart," she whimpered making my heart hurt for her. "I'm scared he's going to hurt me again, Eli."

The line went dead and I practically flew towards the park. When I got there I saw her sitting on the swings with her face in her hands. I left the keys in the ignition and ran over to her as fast as my legs would go, pulling her hands down.

"Delaney, what's wrong?" I asked, crouching in front of her. "You're scaring me, who's going to hurt you again?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and accidently knocked me onto my butt. She placed her legs around my waist and cried into my neck instead of answering me. I rubbed my hands up and down her back and waited for her to calm down.

"Bradley isn't in prison anymore, he's out and he's looking for me. What am I going to do?" she asked, biting her lip and looking up at me. "He beat the shit out of me and I'm afraid he's going to do it again."

"What makes you think that he's coming after you again?" I asked gently, still rubbing her back. "Maybe he'll stay in New York. Does he even know where you are?"

"I don't think so but it wouldn't be too hard to find me. My friend from there sent me the release form and everything. There's nothing that tells me he's coming after me but I'm still scared," she said her voice was still shaking but I could see that she was calming down.

"I'm sure that your parents are going to do everything in their power to keep you safe. I'm going to too," I said, kissing the side of her head before pulling her back to my chest. "He's not going to hurt you ever again."

She just nodded and held onto me as I stood up. I packed her like a child towards the car and sat her in the passenger seat. We drove back home but when I went to get out she gripped my wrist and looked at me. Her eyes were full of fear and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Eli? I don't want to sleep alone right now," she whispered, not breaking eye contact with me.

We walked inside and I gestured for her to go on upstairs while I talked to her dads. "Bradley isn't in prison anymore and Delaney's afraid he's going to come find her. She wants me to spend the night but if you're against it then I'll understand."

"I trust that you're not going to take advantage of our little girl. But just know that if you do David's a black belt," Greg said.

"I swear that I'll never take advantage of her nor will I ever go against your wishes," I said, crossing my finger over my heart. "She just needs me to be here for her right now."

"Then you better go on up there," David said, nodding towards the stairs.

* * *

_Her boyfriend's out of jail and all hell is about to break loose._


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter's longer and it's got an intense scene towards the end. I really hope you like it I think it's one of my better chapters._

_*Delaney has a new outfit.*_

* * *

_Eli_

The next day at school Delaney tried to act normal but I could see that she was still afraid. She held my hand tightly and walked next to me like she was afraid he'd come into the school after her. I knew that Imogen and Adam were curious what was going on but I was leaving it up to D to tell them.

"I have to go to class, I'll see you after," she whispered, kissing me before walking off with Imogen and leaving me alone with Adam and Fiona.

"What's up with her? She's way too quiet and she doesn't even look like herself this morning," Fiona said, biting her bottom lip. "Like there are no neon colors or crazy tights or anything, she's just dressed normally."

I'd noticed that this morning when she woke up and got dressed. She was wearing a plain gray long sleeve shirt and normal jeans with flats. Her hair was just in a braid down her back and she had on no makeup. I was getting really worried about her.

"I don't really know what's wrong with her," I said before heading towards my class.

* * *

We were sitting at lunch and I saw that Delaney was barely picking at her food. She seemed to be in another world so I took her hand and excused us from the table. Once we were out in the hallway I turned to face her.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

Her face hardened and she said, "There's nothing _up_ with me I'm just feeling suffocated right now. I don't know what's going on with Bradley because no one will tell me anything and I feel like a little kid. Then there's you, you're everywhere I turn and it's getting really hard to handle!"

I flinched at her words and tried to not flashback to last year. "If you don't want me around you just say so. I can't read your mind to know what you want, Delaney!"

"I want some time apart so I can figure out what I want! I don't know how to be happy anymore, Eli!" She shouted, dropping her backpack to the floor.

"Then tell me that, don't expect me to just know. I thought you were happy when we were together but I guess you had me fooled," I shouted back, my anger rising.

"I don't have to fucking take this! I'm going home," she shouted before walking out the side door and slamming it behind her.

I felt my breathing get faster as I slid down the wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and dropped my backpack next to me. I tried slowing my breathing like my therapist taught me and slowly my sanity came back just as the bell rang.

There were kids walking all around me but I stayed where I was on the ground. Adam sat on one side of me with Imogen in front of me and Fiona on the other side. They didn't say anything; they waited for me to tell them what happened.

I figured I might as well tell them everything. "Delaney's abusive ex-boyfriend just got out of jail and she's afraid that he's coming after her. She just said that we needed a break and ran out of the school, slamming the door behind her."

They all looked at me with wide eyes trying to figure out what to say. Imogen was the first one to speak, "She isn't going to go do something stupid, is she?"

I thought back to the night we'd talked about her depression and I could've kicked myself. "Oh my god, I have to go find her."

I was almost to the door when I heard Adam shout, "Are you serious? We're so not letting you go alone."

_Delaney_

I was sitting on the edge of the only bridge I could find contemplating jumping. I was so scared of Bradley finding me again and finishing what he started. I couldn't just sit and wait for it; I had to end this before it got any worse.

I pushed myself up to my feet and stepped over the guardrail. I was gripping the edge and trying to catch my breath. It would be easier for everyone else if I just wasn't here anymore, if I wasn't breathing the air that everyone else wanted.

I was so far off in my own little world that I didn't hear the car stop and feet pounding the pavement. I heard people talking but I couldn't make out who it was.

"What are you doing, Delaney?" Adam shouted, drawing my attention. He _never _used my full name.

"I don't want to fucking do this anymore. I don't want to be afraid of my shadow and I don't want to feel this useless anymore!" I shouted, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Let us help you deal with it then! We're your friends and we want you alive," Imogen shouted her voice rough with tears. "Please don't leave! Everyone leaves!"

"Imogen, you're my best friend and I love you a lot but you have Fiona. Everyone has someone there for them, it's not like you're going to miss me," I said, sliding my feet closer to the edge.

"I'd miss you, Delaney! I fucking love you more than anything in the world," Eli shouted, walking up behind me. "I need you to stay here and keep me sane."

Figures, the first time he tells me he loves me would be when I'm about to splatter myself onto the rocks below me. I loved him too but I wasn't any good for him, didn't he know that by now?

"You're just saying that to keep me from jumping but it's not going to work. Don't you all know that I'm nothing, you could find someone so much better than me," I shouted, tears pouring down my face. I was losing control.

"I love you so much Delaney, you've made me feel like I'm not insane. You're not trying to fix me or anything you want to be with me the way that I am," he said, could hear the anxiety in his voice. "Please don't jump."

I thought about what he said and felt my resolve crumbling. I needed him to be there for me but I didn't want to feel like a bother to him. "I don't want you to feel like you're responsible for me."

"I don't, stop being so damn stubborn and come back to me. We all care about you so much that we can't lose you," he shouted, slamming his hands on the guardrail.

I jumped and turned around to face all of them. Fiona and Imogen were holding onto each other along with Adam but Eli was all I could see. He was pressed against the guardrail with his hands held out to me; tears were pooled in his eyes.

I walked slowly over to him and took his face in my hands. "I don't want to feel like this anymore. All of the chaos inside of me is taking over. Will you please make me feel different?"

"I swear to you that I will make you feel beautiful and needed. I promise that you can talk to me about anything," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. "Please just don't jump."

I took a deep breath before nodding and stepping over the rail and into his arms. He held me close to him like I was a lifeline and his shoulders started to shake. The others wrapped their arms around me as the chill of rain started to set in. I don't know when it started but it was downright pouring right now.

_Eli_

After everyone backed away we headed back to Imogen's car. I had Delaney wrapped up tightly in my arms and I didn't plan on ever letting her go again. I didn't realize until tonight how much I loved her and needed her in my life. She was everything.

We were in the backseat with her tucked into my side, one of my arms was around her shoulders and the other was resting on her stomach. I saw that Adam had one of his hands on her knee and the other was clutching hers. Imogen and Fiona kept glancing back at her like they were afraid she'd disappear.

We pulled up at school and I maneuvered her out of the car. I let go of her enough that Imogen could pull her into a hug and they whispered quietly to each other as they cried. When she let her go Adam pulled her close to him and kissed the side of her head before handing her to Fiona. She didn't really know her but she hugged D close anyway.

They went their own directions as I pulled Delaney towards her car. She sat in the passenger seat silently until we pulled up in front of our houses. She reached out and grabbed my wrist, holding it tightly in her grip.

"Did you really mean what you said or was it just something to get me off of that bridge?" she whispered shakily. "I wouldn't be too mad if you didn't. I'm giving you a get out of jail free card if you want it."

"I don't want to take anything back. I love you Delaney Elizabeth Jones and I want to call you all mine," I said, taking her hands in mine.

Her face seemed to relax as she sank against the seat. "I love you too, so much Eli. If it wasn't for you, and if you say this to the others I'd deny it, I would've jumped off that bridge."

I felt my heart stop in my chest at the thought of her jumping. "I'm so glad that I was there then, I don't know what I would've done if you'd jumped."

She just shook her head and got out of the car with me. She then wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

I didn't respond I just held her close to me that I could feel her steady heartbeat. I let it remind me that she was still alive.

* * *

_I hope you're still reading. If so tell me what you like or don't like about Crazy so far._


	10. Chapter 10

_I was wondering what you guys would think if I bumped up the rating of this story so I could write about their first time. _

_*Delaney has a new outfit*_

* * *

_Delaney_

"Eli, you're going to have to get a ride home with someone else because Delaney's coming home with me to help me get ready for my first gig with WhisperHug," Imogen sang, sitting on my lap.

"I'll just catch a ride home with Im, you can take my car. Just make sure that you don't crash it into a wall," I smiled, kissing the side of his head.

He laughed and slid the keys into his pocket. "I'll try my best but you know how tricky those walls can be, jumping out of nowhere like that."

I just laughed before going to art with Imogen's hand in mine. I'm sure there were people in the school who were telling Fiona that Im was cheating with me but whatever. Imogen was my best friend and I did pretty much everything with her. Except, you know, _that_.

Once we were inside the classroom Imogen turned around and let out a squeal. "You and Eli are so cute! I can't wait to see you two tonight at the dance."

"Imogen, can I talk to you about something really important? It's sort of serious but I really need my best friend's opinion," I said, biting my bottom lip as I tied my apron around my waist.

She looked at me with big eyes before sitting down on the stool next to mine. Then she pulled it closer to mine, "What's going on?"

I leaned into her and whispered, "I think tonight's going to be the night that Eli and I finally take the next step in our relationship."

She pulled back from me with her jaw dropped. "You two haven't done it yet? Doesn't he spend the night at your place all the time?"

"Yeah but he's never pushed me into anything. I'm not a virgin but I've never really been with someone that I love like I love Eli. The other night on the bridge sort of made my mind up for me," I said, picking at the edge of my notebook.

"That's great! I can't wait for details tomorrow morning when you call me after the dance because it's going to happen. Whether I like guys or not, which I'm not sure about, I still need details," she squeaked, pinching my cheeks.

When the bell rang I walked out and slid my hands over Eli's eyes. I stood on my tiptoes to reach his ear and asked, "Do we have to go to this silly dance? Can't we just watch WhisperHug play and go back to my place for some alone time? My parents aren't going to be home until Monday and I want you to spend the night."

He took my hands in his and pulled them down before using them to pull me in front of him. "What kind of alone time are we talking about?"

I looked at him with my most innocent expression and said, "I don't know, let your imagination wander for the rest of the day. I'll see you tonight." I threw him my keys before following Imogen out of the building.

_Eli_

I stood there in shock as I watched her bounce out of the school with Imogen. I had an inner freak out before rushing to find Adam. He was talking to Clare next to the auditorium with that Connor kid but I ran up to him anyway.

"Eli man, what's up? You look pretty freaked out," he commented when he took in my appearance.

"Uhm it's nothing, I was just curious if I could talk to you in private about something," I said, trying my best to not look over at Clare. "But if you're busy we can just talk later."

"Nah, we're just talking about a project. Give me a ride home?" he asked, walking away from the others. "Thanks for that, I really didn't want to talk about India anymore."

"Dude, Delaney wants to have sex tonight," I said, getting into D's car and sitting behind the wheel. "What am I going to do?"

"This may sound rash and I may sound completely insane but what about her?" he said, laughing as we drove towards his house.

I punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder. "That's not even funny, dude. What if she's a virgin and I mess everything up with her? Sex complicates things big time."

"I wouldn't know," he said, looking out the window but he snapped back to me quickly, "If she's the one that suggested sex than I doubt she's a virgin."

I didn't say anything, I just let him get out of the car at his house and drove off. I don't know what I'm going to do other than maybe Delaney.

oOo

I got to the dance I felt my palms start sweating as I thought about everything that was going to happen tonight. I saw Delaney talking quietly with Adam, Imogen, and Fiona and I felt my heart start trying to beat its way out of my chest. She looked so sexy that it almost hurt.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. "What are you guys talking about?"

"How good Im and Adam are going to do tonight!" she said, leaning back against me. "Isn't that right, Fi?"

"Of course, they're going to kill it. I have to go be a good hostess so I bid you guys ado," she said before heading into the dance.

"Adam and I have to go rehearse with the rest of WhisperHug," Imogen said, running towards the gym with Adam behind her.

"What's the plan tonight, D?" I asked, kissing up and down her neck. "How long are we staying for the dance?"

"I figured we'd stay until WhisperHug played their set and then we'd excuse ourselves to go back to my house," she said, turning around to face me. "If that's okay with you, I mean."

"I'm a teenage boy and you're offering me sex, I think I'm totally going to be okay with it," I said, kissing her forehead. "Are you ready to go do some dancing?"

She took my hand and pulled me into the gym just as WhisperHug started playing. I stood behind her with my arms around her waist again as the band played some song and a niner sang. I was too preoccupied with the beauty in front of me to pay very much attention to them.

It's not like I haven't had sex before, I've had a lot of it with Julia but everything's different when it comes to Delaney. She's so different, she gets hurt easily but she's so fierce and passionate that I can only imagine what she'd be like in bed.

Soon enough the set ended and I saw Imogen wink at D. I guess I hadn't been the only one to say something to someone. I took a deep breath before lacing our fingers together and heading up towards the stage.

"You guys were so amazing. I'm inspired!" Delaney said, hugging Imogen. I saw her whisper something in her ear that made D's cheeks turn pink before she pulled away.

"Good luck tonight, man," Adam said quietly while the girls talked. "Don't mess it up."

Thanks for that vote of confidence, Adam.

* * *

_Like I asked earlier should I up the rating? _


	11. Chapter 11

_This is the last chapter and I want to tell every one of you that reviewed, favorited, or followed this story that I love you and I think you're beautiful._

* * *

_Delaney_

I had my stomach in my throat as I watched Eli drive towards my house. When we pulled up in front I saw that it was dark and my dads were gone for the weekend. I took a deep breath before pulling Eli up towards my bedroom.

As soon as we shut the door I heard him let out a breath. "Are you a virgin? I need to know before we start doing anything."

I smiled and started laughing at his face. He looked so scared that it was comical and sweet at the same time. "I'm not a virgin, far from it actually so you don't have to worry."

He seemed relived as he slid my blazer off of my shoulders and peppered my skin with kisses. I bit my lip as I lulled my head back so he could have my skin. I kicked off my booties before turning around to face him. I pushed him away enough so I could pull his shirt over his head and I could untuck my tank top from my skirt.

His hands were up underneath it lying against my stomach as I held him close to me. He pulled his mouth away from mine and held me at arms' length taking me in. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to pull the tank top over my head but he didn't.

He took the bottom of my shirt in his hands and pulled it off of me before pushing my skirt down my legs. The only things I had on were my panties, my bra, and a pair of black thigh high stockings whereas he had on jeans still.

"You're wearing far too much clothing, Mr. Goldsworthy," I said, unbuttoning his jeans. "I think I may need to even out the playing field a little bit more."

"By all means make everything equal," he said, looking down at me with his smirk on his lips. "Maybe I should make things equal too."

He slid his hands up my back and took my bra clasp in his hands. He looked in my eyes for permission and when I nodded he undid it. He slid the fabric of the straps down my shoulders as I pushed his jeans down his legs. He stepped out of them before dropping my bra to the ground and taking me in.

He ran his fingers over my tattoo and the scar that lay underneath. I pressed our torsos together and placed my hands on his lower back. We just stood there for a while taking in the feel of skin on skin until I felt his member pressing against my thigh.

"You seem a little bit excited, Eli. Am I that sexy?" I asked, pulling away and tracing his cheekbone with my thumb. "I am too."

He picked me up and walked us over to my bed. He lay me down before straddling my hips. "You're so beautiful; I can't get over the fact that you're completely mine."

I just rolled my eyes before throwing my leg over his hip and using it to pull him closer to me. He took my other leg and slid the stocking down off of me. He pulled the other one off before taking my panties in his hands, looking up at me.

"If you want to stop you need to say something now because there's no going back once I pull these panties off of you," he said, completely serious for once.

I just pushed his hands out of the way and pulled them down on my own before flipping us over. I tugged his boxers off before looking up at him. He just pointed to his pants and I figured he meant there was a condom in them so I rolled off of him so he could grab it.

"You're just grabbing it because I'm the one that's putting it on you, I'm in charge now," I said, pushing him back onto the bed.

He just laughed until I tore the wrapper open and slid he condom onto him. He groaned as I stroked him a few times before placing him at my entrance. I bit my lip as I sank down on him, taking every inch he gave me.

"Fuck Delaney, you're going to kill me if you don't move," he groaned, taking my hips in his hands and trying to move me.

I placed my hands on his chest to use as leverage to move myself. I bounced steadily on him as my head went back in complete ecstasy. He slid one of his hands up my body and started pinching my nipple as I moved on top of him.

I felt myself start tightening and I stopped focusing on being on top long enough for Eli to pin me under him. He grinned before taking my legs and laying them over the bends of his arms, pounding into me. I could feel his tip touching my cervix and I couldn't help it.

"Eli fuck," I groaned as I came.

He came soon after and rolled off of me to dispose of the condom before pulling me close to his chest. I tried to calm my breathing but I felt my eyes tearing up and I started crying against him. He brushed my hair out of my face and rubbed the length of my back to try and calm me.

"What's wrong? Did something happen that you didn't want?" he asked quickly cupping my cheeks in his hands. "Did you not want to do this?"

"No, I wanted this so much it was just really intense," I whimpered, kissing over his heart.

_Eli_

I felt like she'd punched me when she started crying but once she explained herself I calmed down. I held her close to my chest as I felt her breathing slow down enough that I knew she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and lay her on her back so I could go clean up.

oOo

I woke up the next morning to someone tracing my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Delaney's hand playing with mine on my stomach. She was lying next to me with her head on my chest and she seemed genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

"Good morning beautiful, how'd you sleep last night?" I asked my voice rough with sleep. "You looked particularly gorgeous this morning, you seem to be glowing. No thanks to me or anything."

"Yeah, this really cute guy came in and got me off last night. I'm sure you saw him, black hair and big green eyes with an annoying smirk?" she asked, rolling over to face me.

"You're crazy, did you know that?" I asked, leaning my face closer to hers. "But then again so am I so I think we work just fine."

She just rolled her eyes before getting up and heading towards the shower. I placed my arms behind my head and looked up at her ceiling. I thought about how great it felt when her head was sitting on my chest, it sort of felt like I was finally where I belonged.


End file.
